Cade Brushgather
A charming and peace-loving bard with a quest to bring peace to Khorvaire. Appearance "See picture." History Cade is unique amongst the Wayfinder Foundation. He has no war experience, his childhood was relatively normal, but like others he does have a massive dream for Khorvaire. Peace. Cade's village in Breland was often along the route of soldiers returning from the front to be cycled with fresh troops. Every month he saw soldiers wounded and weary from long battle, and it broke his heart. In 990 YK, Cade, as well as the rest of his family, volunteered to care for Brelish troops near the front, with Cade in particular performing for them regularly, anything to relieve the stress and pain the soldiers faced. After the tragedy of the Mourning, Cade was elated to hear of the peace established. It was not long after that Cade graduated from Morgrave University, a full adventurer, yet, not as wise as many of them. Cade's focus in school was more party and story focused than History, he still managed to fake it till he made it however. The Last War Cade was a volunteer entertainer and nurse during the Last War, and although he did not experience combat directly, he dealt with the chaos and death it created on a daily basis. This gave him a deep abhorrence for the war. Invitation Cade was recommended into the Wayfinder's Foundation via his Professor at Morgrave University, who led up his Explorer's program. Experience Cade has seen much of they labyrinthian city of Sharn, he is also a graduate of the Explorer's program of Morgrave University. The Explorer's program then employed him on several outreach missions/adventures to Stormreach in order to make further expeditions there safer. This mostly meant dealing with the various criminal elements in the city, whether through deals or violence when those deals fell apart. Motivation Seeing the world is always helpful for maintaining peace. Future Goals Cade hopes to see the entirety of Khorvaire, as well as become powerful and strong enough to actually prevent war. Enemies More of a rivalry than an enemy, yet Kessler of Sharn is a competitor for status of the greatest Bard with Cade. While Cade respects Kessler's criticisms of aggression during the last war, he hates that Kessler resorts to it to increase his fame, rather than affect change. Oh, and Drag, who tore off his arm. Secrets One of Cade's early performances in Sharn released an Owlbear named "Hoobie" amongst the lower levels of Sharn. It is still at large. Cade's magic first manifested as he tried to drag a soldier he had befriended off the battlefield, a Healing Word, a spell that takes years of training for priests to learn. It is currently unknown to all but the King of Breland, His handlers, and Boroman Ir'Dayne, but Cade is a new recruit of the Dark Lanterns. Cade was banished from the Dark Lanterns and had his memory erased after only one mission, due to Cade confronting Captain Tonan over his apparent murder of a Brelish citizen. Cade knows Flamewind's secret favorite pastry, and makes it a habit to bring a box of it whenever he visits the Morgrave University Library. Personality Personality Traits * "Cade has a great fondness for stories, their tropes, and how people are influenced by them/how they pertain to real life." Ideals * "Peace in Khorvaire is beautiful, and should be treasured after 100 years of war." Bonds * "Cade cannot stand disrespect for his friends." Flaws * "Cade sometimes has issues with respecting authority that hasn't earned it." Completed Missions Wings of Aundair * While in Aundair, Cade represented the Harpies they encountered on their behalf, in order for them to obtain Aundairan citizenship, as well as jobs with House Vadalis. Don't Feed the Giants * Cade's first trip to Xen'drik, and a proper shaming of a noble lord. Cade also managed to convince a ghost from decades ago that a Warforged was qualified to be a Professor. Entombed Arcana * Cade faced off with terrorists and used his talents of manipulating the terrain of Sharn to help his colleagues escape the Emerald Claw. * Cade met King Boranel of Breland! * Cade was inducted into the Dark Lanterns. Welcome to the Jungle * Cade is ejected from the Dark Lanterns and has his memory altered. Upside Down * Cade receives a warding tattoo from the Gatekeepers The Trollfather * Cade loses his arm to Drag after criticizing the crime lord's actions. Resolves to make Sharn a better place after receiving a replacement arm. = Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold & XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Character Sheet * sheet(https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Khz-nmyiX1tTDZ6yT2YDOezC3LDN84oa/view?usp=sharing) Category:Characters